1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates a mower blade mounting structure for attaching a plurality of blade shafts having grass cutting blades and pulleys to a mower deck, with a transmission belt wound around the pulleys.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
A conventional mower unit includes blades supported by support shafts, and blade shafts fixed to the support shafts and having bearings fixed to a mower deck. However, the mower deck tends to resonate with vibrations of a mower drive system to produce loud noise. Thus, this construction has room for improvement from the viewpoint of quietness.